Nothing Else
by SummerRose12
Summary: Demeter confesses everything to Munkustrap. Her entire relationship with Macavity, and what will happen to her if he finds her again. Poemfic. Please R&R Rated T to be safe! Chapter 3 is up!
1. I'll Be nothing else

There's no way to describe it.

That feeling he possesses me with.

Every time he speaks…

Mmmm-that smooth seductive voice…

My breath falls completely short.

Every time he touches me…

My heart stops.

Yet... I must be hateful,

To this puissant virile figure…

Loyalties divide us…

He no longer comes near me.

He can't.

He knows he never will.

But he tries.

His violent attempts of seeing me again,

Always coming far too close.

If once I have denied him

He will do anything to have me

And he'll never let me go.

If I ever resist,

My pain is his pleasure

His pleasure is my Hell…

I cannot be alone again

Knowing he'll be there

Watching,

Waiting,

Wanting…

I know I can't refuse him…

But…yet…I wish I could…

There's no denying his demands.

The lust in his sovereign eyes,

Haunting me in my sleep…

And preying over me when I'm alone,

He'll do anything-for me again

Going to the most drastic measures,

He hunts to kill…

He'll always be there when he disappears

I know I should be afraid

And yet…

A part of me still wants him

His touch

His face

Even his smell…

He is all I ever wanted,

But if I should succumb,

I know what horrors wait for me…

There are torturing thoughts within him

His obsession…

Will, no doubt, be my demise…

I still want him…

How is it possible?

He craves the blood of my lover,

And soon, he will crave my flesh…

So I anticipate his arrival…

That mystery will come again,

He won't be long,

Sooner or later…

He'll come for me…

All he wants is me…

And me alone.

Nothing else matters to him

He doesn't need anything. anyone.

It isn't some revenge scheme.

He starves for his former lover…

Now I quiver in fear of him,

Will he save me?

Hurt me?

Ravage me again?

It is unknown…still…

Don't lose my grasp

My only love…

For he is nothing but a shadow,

A distant horrific nightmare

Pain,

Anger…

Lust…

It's all he wants…

He just wants me…

And at one flash of red lightning,

My love will be dead…

And I…

Nothing else…

It's just the mystery of the thing…

I have no idea…

No idea what will happen to me…

Watch you're back love…

Or he will catch you…

Hunt you down…

Kill you…

If nothing else… please…

Promise you will still love me…

Even if it's your demise,

But if you don't,

I will understand...

And I will still love you…

I'm sorry I brought this to you…

But I'm still scared to death of him…

Please…

Before he comes again…

At least promise me protection,

But if nothing else…

I still love you…

And I suppose I will still wait…

For him to come…

And he will…

He'll come for one purpose…

And one alone,

He just comes for me…

Just for me…

And nothing else…


	2. I promise

**A/N: Okay, this is for Jelliclesoul635! Thanks for the (-hint-)! He he. It inspired me!**

**Alright, so we left off at Demeter's POV. What happens when Munk tells his story? (Warning: also in Poem-form) Okay, just to be honest, it wasn't a full chapter J.S.635, but it gets interesting in Munkustrap's reply**

**Disclaimer: 'Kay, do not own Cats, sadly! Everything is credited to T.S. Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Blah, blah, blah, blah, you get it! **

It cannot be.

Why would you say this now?

Why would you tell me all this?

My heart…

It has nothing else…

Nothing else,

Except love for you,

Am I angry?

No.

Am I hurt?

Partially,

But you must know what that feels like.

You have been frightened far too long,

My love…

But no more talk of this dark shadow-

This haunting memory…

I'm here,

No need to cry now.

I've come to be your savior,

To guard and guide you to the right path,

He won't touch you.

Never again,

And if nothing else,

I still love you just as much.

Your smile is my Heaven.

You're pain is my Hell.

My blood shall not be shed,

By his hand,

And at your expense,

I'll keep you safe.

Doesn't matter what happens…

With my solid promise,

I will protect you,

Until death parts us…

Let me lead you from your seclusion,

You have been,

In darkness,

Far too long…

Let the daylight shine on your face.

And let me be by your side.

Forevermore…

You won't have to be alone again-

Ever again-

I'll be beside you

(Even if you don't want me to be)

Let's face it,

We're stuck together.

And if this is not what you want…

I will understand,

And if nothing else…

Let me at least love you.

I wish to look at your face…

Cherish the beauty forever.

But do you really want me?

Or do you still want him?

He will be there…

Somewhere…

Ready to take me down…

Just so he can have you…

But I can't let him.

I won't stand aside,

Just so he can harm you…

And he will,

I know…

I've seen it before,

I remember those days ago

When you were with him,

But I have let it all pass,

Now,

All I have is you…

Your beautiful face…

Your gorgeous smile…

Those loving eyes...

They make the tide calm itself

It's not a question why he wants you…

For your beauty,

Would surpass all others…

Your voice,

Makes everyone melt,

He might want you…

But I,

Will stand in his way…

Sure,

I put myself in danger

I'll put my life on the line,

But it's all just to save you,

Nothing else…

It's no plot to convince myself

That I'm brave

It's not proof

Of me, not being a coward,

It's all just for you…

And you alone…

And if nothing else

If nothing else can convince you…

Let me just say

That I will-

Forever-

Love you,

No matter what happens-

If he touches you again-

You can bet,

He'll be dead,

If he takes you once more-

I will go to the ends of the Earth,

Just to find you, my love…

And if he should ever end your life,

I promise-

I will kill myself…

It's all just to be with you,

I promise you protection,

I promise you my love…

Let all those fears be erased,

I'm here to hide you…

To hold you until you feel content,

Until you don't want me anymore…

My love…

My only love…

I promise to be with you…

In every waking moment-

If ever you're in need-

I'll be there.

By your side-

Forever…

There is just this to say now,

I love you…

And nothing else,

Could ever convince me otherwise…

It's all for you…

And you alone,

-Nothing else


	3. You Can Bet

**A/N: Okay, I added on to this poem yet again. This is in Macavity's P.O.V. Forgive me if it's bad. Oh yeah, I think Macavity is talking to Munkustrap. Enjoy if you can!**

You think you're so clever,

You thought she'd be yours

But you're wrong-

Dead wrong-

She's mine.

She always has been,

She always will be.

You thought you'd have her forever.

I bet she said she loves you.

And you said that you'd protect her-

I'm no idiot,

But I'll tell you right now,

One of you is lying

You know she always loved me,

The way I looked at her-

The times I've touched her…

Did you think you stood a chance?

Ha!

You can convince her of nothing else,

With just that you will try…

Try to keep her from me-

You know she won't believe you.

I have her in my grasp-

All isn't set-in-stone you know-

I will be back…

Every time she takes a breath-

I'll be watching…

She never can escape me,

And neither can you-

You can bet…

There'll be blood,

If you take one step

Out of place…

Watch your back brother,

Because I'm coming…

It isn't over yet,

I'll be in the last place you'll think of-

And when you finally get there-

You'll find nothing else,

But what evidence is left…

And you can bet,

None of which,

Will connect back to me-

So when you least expect me…

I'll be right behind your back-

You can try your best to fight me,

But don't get your hopes up.

And if…nothing else

Will work after that,

My claws will be inches to your face-

You're obviously weak!

You won't survive-

Fighting someone like me…

If you-

By some miracle-

Actually defeat me,

(This is a giant doubt)

You can bet

I'll just try

Again…

And again!

But I hold no grudges

Against you brother-

No it's nothing personal-

You know very well-

All I want is her…

She's an angel-

I'm the devil…

And yes I will admit it-

Do I miss her?

Probably not-

But that golden-halo fur,

And those enticing forest eyes.

Nothing else,

She's mine-

I tell you!

Mine-

If you were smart,

You'd leave for good-

'Cause you can bet,

I will get you-

If you try to get her,

She'll be gone before you can reach her-

And so will I-

And nothing else will happen-

Enjoy life with her,

While it lasts

Because I'll get her soon enough.

You can bet it…

She'll be mine,

I'll win her over some how!

So don't get too agitated,

I'll get her soon enough.

I'll be there.

I'm still coming…

You'll be sorry that you tried,

To stop her fate

With me-

Cause eventually,

It'll happen.

You can bet

This ultimatum

Was inevitable-

Sorry-

Thanks for trying

The joke was fun while it lasted-

But it's time to cut it short.

I'm afraid

My patience is thin-

So,

Just a warning-

It won't be long

'Til I'm coming back again

And Deme and I

Will be-

Together once more

And-

Nothing Else.

**Well, I don't know…Should I make it a full chapter, or should I just leave it as is? Wow, this will be fun.**


End file.
